fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boo Cruella
|kanji=薄気味悪いブー ブークルエラ(Real Name) |romanji= Usukimiwarui bū Būkuruera(Real Name) |race=Human |birthday=7th June X769 |age= 14(Pre-Timeskip) 21(Post-Timeskip) |gender= Female |height=159cm |weight=45kg |eyes=Black |hair=Pink (Pre-Timeskip) Pink(Post-Timeskip) |blood type=AB |unusual features=Ghost lover |affiliation= Beautiful Skulls |previous affiliation= Mermaid Heel |occupation= Guildmaster |previous occupation=Mage |team= |partner= Beatrice Ingrid Aoife Candy Kanashi Ao Naomi Charity |base of operations= |relatives= Unknown |marital status=Single |alias= '' The Ghost Princess'' |magic= Legend of City}} Appearance Boo is drawn in a rather different style from the usual, with big round eyes. Her hair is light pink colored and very long. Her feet are usually seen with her toes pointing inwards in a 'pigeon-toed' manner, whether or not she actually has the medical condition is unknown. Her looks are inspired by the 'Gothic Lolita' style, with black, white and bright red. Boo's usual hair style has it tied in two high pigtails with somewhat flower-shaped black and white hairpins, and she always wears a red crown with a cross on top. Her tights cover her entire legs and wears a mini-skirt and red buckled boots to match. She is always wearing red lipstick and a thick layer of eyeliner. She is often seen carrying around a red umbrella shaped somewhat like a cute version of a mini imp before her training battle with Beatrice. In Her's flashback, she is seen as a child. While her crown is visible, the rest of her outfit is hard to see, however she seemed to be wearing a dress that gave her a childish appearance. After the seven year timeskip, Boo has a more mature look than before. Boo is seen on Mermaid Heel, wearing a long black strapless dress with lavender ruchings, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with a white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep as well as a watch on her left wrist and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She still has her signature umbrella and also carries a stuffed animal with her that very much resembles Kumashi. She also has a different hairstyle now; before the timeskip, it was in two straight pigtails on the side of her head, now her hair is at the back of her head in at least four spiral braids. Personality Boo is confident and firm with herself. She dislikes people telling her what to do and dislikes anyone disobeying her will. She was even willing to put Kagura in her place and remind Kagura of where her authority lies on Mermaid Heel. Despite this, she is normally loyal to Mermaid Heel and apparently sees her as a way of protection, as she is seen crying to rejoin her. It also shows that she is not completely incapable of being kind to others, despite how cruel she can seem at times. She apparently likes cute creatures and will only allow someone to work for her if they are cute. Her dream is to create a country where all the cute people are turned into zombie animals that obey only her. She disliked Kumashi because, although he is cute in appearance, his voice is not, and thus she prefers him to just be quiet. Her desire for cute things gives her a slight childish outlook on some issues. She is very playful, threatening to burst Mermaid Hell members' heart when she was in her ghost form. Some nearly died of the fear itself, and got enraged when Boo simply laughed it off, saying she could do no such thing. She seems to have katsaridaphobia, a fear of cockroaches, even to the point of screaming and crying. History Boo lived in a very very large haunted mansion. She is only with her house workers and her mother, the 15 maids, 12 butlers, 10 cemetery keepers, 5 laundry girls 9 gardeners, 6 chefs, 10 guards, 8 teachers for her magic and some subjects, 3 librarians, and 9 pet controls and 19 babysitters for the orphanage business of her mother. Boo is girl from wealthy but haunted family. The mansion where she lives is full of mysteries and spooky things. The mansion is currently controlled by her because her mother is busy with the orphanage business. The orphanage is not just an ordinary one, it is a orphanage daycare that teaches the children magic the magic are based on elements. She is controlling the mansion because her father was forbidden to enter the mansion, because when Boo was still a child her father planned to kill her. Her father right now is just wandering wherever the wind takes him and he is also with the evil ladies to Boo. Magic & Abilities Legend of City : A Magic that allows the user to collect wandering souls within any town, and use them for combat. However, if the user steps out of the town even for one step, they must recollect all the souls again. *'Graveyard March' - This is a defense mechanism that is widespread and mainly based on the souls from their cemetery that stomps on the opponent and sometimes possesses then kill the opponent. *'Twin Haunt' - This spell is used by twin souls. She blasts two souls to the enemy and makes them fly to scare them. *'Spooky Flight' - This is where flies through ghosts and souls that she gathered. *'Eternal Slumber' - This spell allows Boo to let the enemy sleep the enemy through a ghostly punch, then will let the enemy have an eternal slumber with frightening nightmares. *'Negative Hollow' - Boo sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, as long as the person is not already very negative to begin with :*'Yonbai no Negative Kogeki' - Boo sends four Negative Hollows at four separate targets, or a single target, draining their will. *'Mini Hollow' - Boo creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm, which she sends towards her opponent. :*'Ghost Rap' - After sending her Mini Hollows towards an opponent, Boo makes them explode with a snap of her fingers. A single explosion is strong enough to create a hole in a stone wall. *'Toku Hollow' - Boo creates a much bigger version of her Mini Hollows and sends it after her opponent. Sometimes called Special Hollow :*'Kamikazi Rap' - Boo snaps her fingers and detonates her Special Hollow, causing a massive explosion. *'Negative Ghost' - Said to be Boo's strongest combo, she generates three Negative Hollows and a Special Hollow. *'Ghost Bind' - Boo summons a lot of hollows and souls and some ghosts to bind the opponent or where she wants to bind it. She usually binds the hand of the opponent to stop the attacks. (The ghosts, hollows, and souls go after the enemy, it is unstoppable.) :*'Creepy Twister' - Boo makes the ghosts, souls, and hollows that is binding the opponent spin that brakes the bones of the enemy. Trivia *Her appearance and some spells are from Perona in the One Piece Anime.